Da Ji & Orochi: United in Blood
by Kiara Kingian
Summary: Orochi has a strategy for Da Ji, that she has to compel to! Though rough, it is 'awfully fun' and yet will it bring Orochi's desired chaos for humanity, once again! Find out! Rated 'M' for later on. Orochi X Da Ji! Regular updates!


**Yo all! Kiara brings a story for you! There definitely needs to be more Da Ji X Orochi fics out there, so I have written my own! If you don't like please do not flame! Oh and I do not own Warriors Orochi (c) although, I really wish I did...on with the show!**

The vixen demoness, Da Ji arrived back earlier, than she had originally planned for the powerful forces of the Orochi army. Laughing ominously at how well her strategies had played out in her favour yet again. The second in command, she briskly walked towards the throne room, which held tenebrous furniture, as well as her ever-so-powerful, snake demon Lord, Orochi-sama.

She opened the the gigantic metal doors without much force from her fingers. Eager to tell him of the news. Her violet hair twirled over her lilac-pale shoulders with the force of the air from the metallic, Gothic doors. They swung back violently to a close, echoing a large 'Clank!'. She stopped briefly, placing her hands casually on her hips as she sauntered towards her Lord. Orochi had his face in his palm, sleeping or pondering the thoughts of dying and defeating whatever humanity could throw at him.

"My lord, I have returned from battle." Da Ji addressed him in her usual polite tone to _him_.

"Da Ji. Why so early? Were they even weaker than my first perception?" He did not raise his head or eyes to her.

Da Ji giggled, ignoring his 'bored stance' and stepped up to stand to the right of his large throne. How she loved to see Masamune Date glare at the fact she was liked over him, and his "simply inferior" techniques.

"I took only a small portion of the army, but they were not needed for the purpose at all! I slaughtered all the opposing forces of Wei at Hu Lao Gatei! Not only that, I successfully captured an affiliate, the lover of a once mighty warrior, Diao Chan!" Da Ji reminisced and rotating herself in a dance with her eyes closed. She elegantly moved in circular motions, flawlessly, as though she was reliving the moment of victory. The Orochi army and now himself witnessing her elite tactics again! She stopped suddenly. Orochi had watched her that time, she hadn't noticed it, she was caught up in her moment. Da Ji had heard the jingling sound of chains and struggle, a sound she found to be familiar, to her amusement.

Da Ji gestured to the right-side door, in the high ceiling castle chamber. A few blue-skinned army men had brought the prize of Diao Chan, to be seen before being sent to the dungeons. Orochi noticed the frail human female and did not say anything to intervene what Da Ji had started...well yet. He would have to assert himself soon. He interrupted himself as she looked to him for praise, like a loyal dog fetching the stick for its owner.

"Excellent, Da Ji. Your tactics on the battlefield are inevitable. Now we are even closer to facing humanity's greatest warriors!" Orochi exclaimed, as he raised his scythe in acknowledgement and it was just as well...as Lu Bu had frantically entered the dark, irreverent room..

"Where is Diao Chan? You will die, if you do not tell me, you sadistic vixen!" Lu Bu shouted out to the being before him.

"Haha. Why would I do that? You're obviously all talk and no action since you're now under Lord Orochi's command!" Da Ji vexed him on, but it was true.

"YOU BITCH!" He vociferated at her, consumed by his rage of losing his trapped lover Diao Chan. Lu Bu charged head on, with his long weapon thrust forwards, at the scantily clothed, female leant on the back of Orochi's spiked throne. Da Ji stood to her full height and telepathically summoned her Orbs of Ruin. She raised a long purple nailed, finger to _'bring it on'_. He rushed only a few centimetres apart but...

"Get any closer to Da Ji and I, and you'll be cut into unrecognisable pieces." Da Ji smiled, Orochi had spoken. The true strength of the new world. He did need her, after all. Orochi stood with his life draining, scythe blocking an almost-direct hit from Lu Bu. The serpent demon pushed away the blade of his opposer with his little finger, as though to ensure his power was far superior.

"How exciting!" Da Ji said seductively and had her hand over her mouth, as she smirked in blissful pleasure. Smirking for causing pain to the toughest fighter yet, Lu Bu. Lu Bu left disgruntled, he whispered Diao Chan's name to himself, distraught at the thought of her being tortured. He was quick to leave and told the other captured officers of what had happened. The room became silent as the enormous doors' echo began to fade.

"Everyone else follow his lead. Leave me. Da Ji stay put." Orochi's command was absolute, he reigned and reaped the fruit. They left as told to leave the couple _(Aww! Sorry reverting back to story!)_alone in the chambers.

"Finally. Da Ji, I want to talk."She turned to him and saw Orochi's almost white hair. It remained lifeless, framing his scaly, angular facial features. When he returned to sit on his throne again, it didn't even twitch in the air! He switched his massively out of proportion scythe to his left. He then glanced at her, waiting to be replied to. She had observed in full, too much.

"Ah! Uh, Yes, my lord?" She crossed her arms over her ample chest.

He smirked at her questioned response. He didn't let his closed mind reveal much of his thoughts, especially through words out to anyone. Yet, she was his second in command, so she would need to know what was going on inside his serpentine head. He heaved his chest up and down, taking in a deep breath. It was as though he had to be prepared to tell her something unpleasant, but rather, it was the opposite in his opinion.

"Despite the fact that I am now alive, you have revived me in the past, several times." He began, building slowly to the point. _(Much like this fanfic!)_

"Of course Lord Orochi! This new world would not be fun without being under your rule!" Enthusiastic in her response, it only drove him on more confidently.

She leaned casually on his throne again, warming up to flirting, unaware that she had swept her finger onto his muscled back, broad shoulders and his emerald scaled skin. Once she realized this, she thought_ 'I wonder if Lord Orochi sheds his skin?' _His yellow slit eyes were wide then closed a little._  
_

Orochi enjoyed the cinnamon taste of her breath he felt on the back of his neck. He clutched a few of her purple hairs that rested on his collar bone. He fiddled with them for a moment before returning to his idea. She wanted more of him, but dismissed the idea as her master was trying his hardest to tell her his idea.

"Yes. However if you were to die, I would likely to fail to exist at some point too. Therefore I have thought of ... a plan. I find it to be interesting." At that point when his slithery, echoing sly voice had stopped, he once again rose his head from his hand to stare at Da Ji. She blushed a little, as he ran his snake eyes over her curvaceous body. It lingered.

"Very well Orochi-sama. I'd be glad to hear it! I will definitely include your plan in my strategies."

"Dodomeki, fetch Da Ji a seat." Orochi spoke loudly to an officer under his force. Dodomeki returned with a small seat of a skeletal structure. He placed it down gingerly.

"Please sit, Lady Da Ji." Dodomeki asked carefully and she took up on the offer.

"Now leave us." Orochi exclaimed in a plain tone.

Da Ji sat down, her hands in between her knees, swinging her legs side to side like she wanted to crush them into her hands, with the excitement of his plan.

"Thank you, my lord."

"The fact that we are not from this world, and are also higher beings, brings me to the idea of us being of a similar species: You and I are demons. I am the serpent, you are the fox."

"I understand my Lord, but what do you mean in telling me this?" Da Ji's expression had changed to confusion, not often seen. Her rich violet eyes shone like the reflection on his Japanese armour. Orochi continued, now closing his eyes to avoid her gaze.

"I believe if we were to mate...." He paused with a grin, much to her surprise. "An even greater being will be created, to bring great chaos to humanity!" He believed it was another possibility, unseen by his enemies to win.

"Oh I see, that does sound like awful good fun, my lord! When will this happen?" She leaned forward to show her impatience in the matter.

"Excited at that aspect, I see Da Ji. You truly are devoted to me, and irreplaceable figure to the army." Orochi had never once expressed emotion on something that was thought of to be lesser than his goals. The plan was not his style, (of course) but for a reason he ensured it would be of magnificence, if accomplished.

"It is better that you agree, it would be of poor use if you were to be against it. The army would suffer from a less-than-usual high quality strategy in war. That will not happen. Afterall, Entropy will always triumph!" Orochi had his chin on his right hand again, he didn't want to see her emotion fluctuate on her face.

"Very well, let us seal it in blood." Da Ji suggested. Orochi grasped her hand and bit her finger as she gasped at the surprise of his swift movement. It didn't hurt. Then he offered his finger to her, she bit it and the two mixed their blood together, symbolising the plan will be as important as the blood in a body.

_'So even if I did not allow it, he would do so anyway to get what he wants. Still, it has always been my desire, to have Lord Orochi indulge in me like that! My beauty, dance and choice in clothing will have of course, contributed!' _Da Ji thought in glee. This was an entirely new tactic indeed!

**The nine-tailed fox demoness and the powerful serpent demon lord combined in blood! What good will this bring?  
**

-Thanks for reading! Please **Review**, I'd appreciate any time from you to help me out as a writer, and therefore having earlier chapters! :)


End file.
